Three is Better
by lannistersdebt
Summary: Hermione Granger, recently divorced, isn't quite prepared for the results that a question she asks will bring about. Rated M for a reason.


**Three Is Better**

"I faked my own death once." She paused, smiling at the memory. "I was five."

He glanced up from his desk. "I fail to see how that is at all relevant to work, Ms. Granger."

"I…It's not, really…"

With a quirked eyebrow, he looked back down to his papers. She knew he disliked talking about anything during the morning – but especially during the afternoon. Mornings were spent supervising potion brewing, although he admittedly did more of that on his own while Hermione did research. In the afternoon, they both moved into his office and worked on their own respective tasks. His varied: letters from Minerva that needed to be answered, invitations to events from the Minister, people begging for a wide array of potions. Hers was typically continued research or writing reports. It was a system that worked well, when she followed the rules.

"...yes, Miss Granger? Is there a reason you're ogling me and not getting on with your work?" A quick glance at her own desk showed that she had more than enough to do.

"Er...I-I," she sucked in a deep, steadying breath, "I wanted to ask you something, Professor."

Snape paused, faintly surprised at the strange tone. It wasn't one he could remember ever hearing before - meek, almost. As if she expected to be rejected. _Hmm…_

"What is it?" he asked indifferently. "Is there something you need help with?"

Hermione hesitated before nodding shortly. "I-I suppose it's like that…"

A short silence followed and he quickly grew irritated. She was completely red in the face, eyes wider than usual.

"Well?" He resisted the urge to tap the desktop expectantly. "Spit it out, Granger!"

"I want you to-to have sex with me!"

Certainly _not _what he had been expecting. If he were to say that he had ever hoped to be taken off guard by her, he would be telling the truth. If he were to say that he had even imagined she would do this, he would be lying. And if anyone had ever told him that this would happen, he probably would have cursed them into next week. He had no idea what do now, however.

"You...what?"

Her eyes darted to the floor, and if it were possible, her cheeks reddened even more. "I don't know if you know...Ron and I just got divorced…"

Snape was silent, staring at her blankly. He waited for her to continue, absolutely dumbfounded.

She sucked in a deep breath and scowled, lifting her eyes to meet his dead-on. "I'm horny, okay? I haven't gotten any action in months and for some reason I really want you to bend me over your desk and fuck me. So. Do you want to or not?"

"You are aware that Narcissa and I are...involved, yes?"

Hermione was silent for a moment, as if contemplating how to continue, but then she nodded and tilted her head to the side with a wry smile. "Yes, I know. Draco mentioned it to me, once. This would just be sex, no strings attached. I don't expect any kind of relationship other than our professional one after today."

He arched a brow. "There are always strings…" he paused, "though the ones here would, perhaps, be easier dealt with than some."

"...yes, I suppose so," she acknowledged, shifting in her seat. "You are...a difficult man to proposition, Professor."

He couldn't withhold a small smile at that. "I've been told."

Hermione sighed somewhat impatiently, crossing her legs and tapping her thigh. "Professor, I'm not trying to be rude but could we move this along? If you want to decline my offer than I'd like to be excused for a moment…"

Unable to end her suffering as quickly as she would have liked, he looked back to his desk and the parchment he had been writing on earlier. The waiting had to be pure torture, if her finger tapping gave any indication. "I suggest you ward the door."

Hermione flinched, eyes flying wide and breath catching in her throat. She gawped at him for a long moment, brain practically mush, before the moment caught up with her and she jumped to her feet, wand already in hand. She cast the spells effortlessly, voice not wavering despite her sudden excitement. When it was firmly locked and warded with some silencing charms for good measure, she turned to look at him and felt butterflies erupt in her stomach.

She had never been with anyone besides Ron and that hadn't always been the best experience...But no! Snape would be different, she told herself firmly. He _was _different.

After all, Narcissa stuck around. She didn't know the woman very well - at all, if she were honest - but she had a sneaky feeling that even if she held affections for Snape, his performance in bed would be tested.

Therefore: sex-god.

As Hermione was moving, the wizard was too. No matter how wonderful Hermione's thoughts of using the desk were, documents were not to be ruined. With a few flicks of his wand, he stored parchment in a drawer and moved his ink and quills to a bookcase on the other side of the room. Nothing else upon it mattered much; year-old letters from the Minister and a calendar.

"What are-oh," Hermione blushed, cutting herself off. She had been so caught up in her thoughts of Narcissa and Snape - she pointedly ignored how inappropriate they were - that when he started casting and waving his wand around, she had been rather startled.

He glanced over as he heard her speak, demeanor as relaxed as ever. "Hmm?"

"Nothing," she said immediately. "I'm sorry, please c-continue…"

_He does it so...effortlessly_, she thought, trembling somewhere deep inside of herself. Whatever doubts may have been leftover were quickly discarded. If he was a bad lay, she would beg Ron to take her back.

"I was finished." He set his wand on the edge of the desk and leaned against the wall slightly. While part of him was wondering why on earth he was agreeing to this, the other part was curious as to why she would ask in the first place. Ask _him_, especially. "Why did you choose me, of all the men you know?"

Hermione paused, suddenly unsure. She had contemplated him asking her - it was a valid question - but her actual answer had always come up blank. Would he...laugh at her? Mock her? Glancing off to the side, she said simply, "I trust you."

The years away from Hogwarts had taught Severus several things about Hermione - likewise, he knew that she had learned much about him. He knew, for instance, that as a general rule, she didn't lie. And he knew that when she said she trusted him, she meant it. Yet he was hardly content with the answer; there were other men she trusted - some that were more trustworthy than he was. "You trust Potter."

She was shaking her head even before he finished speaking. "Harry and I...we could never work like that, even if it was just for some meaningless sex." Then, with an impish little smile that hardly ever adorned her expression, "Besides, I've got the wrong plumbing."

He crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to hide his surprise, though he doubted it worked. Hermione did know him better now than she had as a student, after all. "Suddenly more things make sense. Ginevra is just a cover, then?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, suddenly wishing she hadn't mentioned Harry's...situation. "...in a sense, yes. Ginny is - persistent. Everyone thinks they're together and Harry lets them because it's just easier that way…But it's not as if he's leading her on or anything!" She added, not wanting it to seem as if she were badmouthing her best-friend. "The fact that-...never-mind. Please forget I said anything at all."

The fact that she asked him to forget she said anything would hardly make him forget it; on the contrary, it made him all the more curious. Whether she would admit it or not, she knew it was a true statement. She also knew that the likelihood of him bringing it up again later was high. However, that didn't mean she knew everything.

With a slight nod, Severus consented to let the topic go for that moment and stepped around his desk. He kept his eyes on Hermione's face, watching for any sign that she going to move away or have some other adverse reaction to his movements. She stayed still, albeit looking a bit perplexed that he was so willing to stop talking about Harry so quickly, so he kept moving until he was directly before her.

There wasn't much room between them at all, maybe an inch, and he could nearly feel her heart rate increase at the close proximity. She may have asked for a favor but he wasn't convinced she had expected him to agree to it. "If you want to change your mind, I suggest you do it in the next few moments."

And before she could say anything, he closed the distance between them and felt her gasp of surprise against his mouth. It felt odd, for a moment, both because she was so different from Narcissa and because he hadn't known quite what to expect. She was stiff, unsure of herself, it seemed, and he assumed that Ronald had spent less time doing this than he wanted everyone to believe.

He took her lower lip between his own and suckled it for a moment, waiting for her to give in. After a moment he felt her soften slightly, and then respond, and the kiss deepened.

Hermione's mind was completely blank. She had barely caught his words before he was suddenly right there, his surprisingly pleasant mouth pressed to hers and doing all sorts of wonderful things she couldn't ever remember experiencing before. Was this what Harry meant, when he told her about his "friend" and their "outings"?

She relaxed, feeling her foot twitch as she responded eagerly. She worried for a brief moment that she was doing it completely wrong, but he didn't pull back and berate her like Ron would have, merely fixing his hold on her and leading her more insistently. He kissed the way he taught - harshly, with little patience, but with rewards for those who deserved it.

She desperately wanted to be his star-pupil in that moment.

To her disappointment, it was just as she was really getting into it that he pulled away. Blinking blearily, her brows drew together and she frowned, lips slightly puffy from the harsh kiss. "What-no, I want more!"

"..."

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face, and then rush back full-heartedly. She stuttered incoherently, absolutely mortified at her demand - for it was a demand! - and wishing to whoever was listening that the floor would open up and just swallow her and be done with it.

"You don't need to look so embarrassed." He slid a hand up her back to cup her neck, letting his thumb stroke the sensitive skin lightly as he moved to whisper into her ear. "After all, you did want this."

He nipped at her jawline lightly as he made his way back to her mouth, and this time she was not so unsure of what to do. He felt her take his bottom lip as he had done to her earlier, and let her have it for a few moments. Gently, he took control again, though this time he felt Hermione responding more. The gentleness faded for the most part for a brief time, replaced by that harshness with which he taught and that she apparently liked.

She pressed closer to him, fingers clutching his robes until he moved his hips and she gasped again. She wasn't sure, didn't know if she wanted to be sure, but it certainly felt as if he didn't mind her asking for it at all. She moaned shakily, hooking an arm around his neck and arching into his tall, lean body so they were pressed flush together; leaving nothing to the imagination.

They broke apart once more, merely staring at each other for a sharp, tense second. Hermione wanted to say something - something sexy and lewd and so _unlike _her, something that would make this already unbelievable adventure even more dream-like. She didn't think she could handle the truth in that moment.

After all, this was Severus Snape, war hero and the man who had taught her for the better of seven years. He was the Greasy Git of the Slimey Slytherins - the Dungeon Bat who took the utmost pleasure in thwarting any kind of fun; the man who always seemed to know where trouble was being had.

He was all of these things...and yet she had asked for it. Later, when she was alone, she would reflect...but right now...right now she'd enjoy this _very _much.

So she said nothing, and neither did he. They moved without prompting, walking back towards the desk where she was spun around and pressed to the surface; back flat and legs spread in a horribly embarrassing position. She didn't move to close them, however, closing her eyes as he leant down to kiss her neck.

She felt his hands untuck her blouse and push it up slightly, and then everything else was eased down. The awkwardness she felt lasted only for a moment; his lips on her collarbone felt too good to care about anything else, at least until he pressed closer to her and she felt the scratch of the fabric against her skin. Timidly, she reached for his waistband and then paused with her fingers hooked around the fabric. Her pulse quickened.

"Well?" he said, voice unusually rough.

Hermione bit her lip and blindly reached for the button on his trousers, undoing it shakily and pushing down the waistband. She felt the soft material of his underpants - some kind of silky cotton or maybe even silk itself - but left them intact and settled for pawing at his back and thighs instead.

He wanted to tell her to relax, that she had no reason to worry and everything would be fine. But all that came out as she brushed against him was a sort of, "Hmm."

It was clear that his restraint would give out shortly, and suddenly Hermione was terrified he would hate her...would think this was a mistake.

"Can you...um..." she motioned toward his underpants. "Well, you know..."

"...undress?" Snape raised an eyebrow mockingly, but moved backwards to step out of his trousers and toe off his shoes. He dropped his underpants without a second thought, not at all embarrassed to show off his..._assets_.

Hermione fought not to gape and make a fool of herself, but she was unable to look away. She swallowed thickly, unconsciously rubbing her thighs together as heat suddenly flared at her core.

"Something wrong?" His eyes moved from her face to her legs, distracted by the motions.

"No, just..." Her throat felt tight. To say that Ron paled in comparison was an understatement. He was inadequate compared to Snape in several categories; this experience alone made her feel like she knew nothing. "It's nothing, really."

It was plain that he didn't believe her. "You're lying."

Her cheeks reddened again. "I feel like I don't know anything now. I thought I did and I don't. Ron was...he was nothing compared to this. To you."

Snape, to his surprise, was rather pleased by this confession. While he certainly wouldn't want to be remembered as the man who took her virginity - she was a former student, after all, and he had known her since she was eleven - this was something he wouldn't mind teaching her. He would crush whatever notions about sex Weasley had taught her and replace them with the _right _things.

"It's never too late to start learning," he said simply, without his usual sneer. "You are a smart young woman - I have no doubt you'll catch on quickly."

Hermione went even redder, but she couldn't help but be flattered. Snape didn't compliment just anyone and it quelled some of her doubts about being able to pleasure _him_.

"You're..." She trailed off, unsure of what she really wanted to say. It was no matter.

Snape moved so that he was back to his earlier position and bent to kiss the side of her neck he had ignored earlier. As she let out a soft moan, he slid down the last of the light fabric between them. He saw her grip the edges of the desk. "Relax. I hardly think you need to be so worried."

"Easy for you to say." She bit her lip. "Just...go ahead."

The look he gave her made the heat flare again. He settled his hands on her waist, fanning his fingers out and rubbing his thumbs in soft circles. She hardly noticed that he was moving elsewhere until he murmured something she didn't catch and her hips bucked forward.

He seemed amused. "I thought I would let you...adjust...slowly, but it seems you have other plans."

The only response she could get out was a sigh as he began to move. It felt strange at first, almost like her first time again, but it was startlingly - different. _Better_. She shuddered, arching her back and baring her neck as he went deeper than she thought possible.

_Was that normal?_ she thought, whimpering softly as his hands came in-between them and caressed her thighs. For a brief moment she thought about actually taking notes - mostly to rub it in Ron's face, the git - but then the absolute ridiculousness of the notion caught up with her and she shook it off just as Snape deemed her 'adjusted' and suddenly slammed in without any of the gentleness his firm strokes had shown before.

She cried out, but not in pain as she had expected. The roughness had the opposite effect instead. _No wonder Narcissa started an affair with him, _she thought. She, like many other students, had always wondered if Snape just couldn't get a woman - until her sixth year. She could tell something had changed, something beyond the obvious stress he was under. These days she realized he _could _get women; he only wanted a relationship with one.

And that one was damn lucky.

She felt Snape shift and his next stroke sent a firework through her. Her grip tightened on whatever she was holding and she caught a slight wince on Snape's face. Afraid he was unhappy (although it didn't feel like he was anything but satisfied), she ran her eyes over him, thinking as she did so that in this moment he reminded her of an animal let loose.

He drove into her again and she choked on a scream, arching and digging her nails into the tender flesh of his buttox. He winced again but she barely noticed through her pleasure; eyes closed tightly and panting harshly as she shifted awkwardly to meet his thrusts. For a split-second she feared she was doing something wrong, that she was supposed to just lie back like she had with Ron, but then Snape was muttering something and she dimly realised it was approval.

Encouraged, her movements became more confident until she felt like she couldn't continue anymore and slowed. Strangely, everything felt better and better and then she couldn't hold back a slight scream that turned into a low moan.

"O-oh _my-_" she cut herself off, whimpering and trembling as she came. It was a strange feeling - something that felt amazing, yet...trivial. She thought she might actually get addicted, like Harry and his treacle tart. It was hardly worth the effort, but there she was moaning like some Knockturn Alley whore and wishing it would last forever.

She had brought herself to orgasm before but she had never experienced it during sex - never with something inside of her and not even when Ron was feeling 'generous' and went down on her or tried to bring her to the edge manually. It always ended with her faking it like a boss and him strutting away thinking he was the ultimate sex god.

It was there, eyes half-mast and panting as the pleasure subsided into a pleasant hum that she swore she wouldn't settle ever again. She had been missing out on something _amazing_, and she knew for a fact she deserved it after all the shit she had gone through. Now all she had to do was hone her man-picking skills so that she could skip over everyone who didn't match her standards.

And on the subject of standards...Malfoy was free, wasn't he? And he had certainly gotten a clue since the war too...hmm, maybe she should give him a chance after all…

She broke off from her thoughts there and realized she had opened her eyes fully again...and she was staring at Snape's hips. They were sharp, though nowhere near as sharp as his eyes. Curious as to how he would act, she looked back to his face.

His eyes were closed, his jaw was clenched, and he barely made a noise as he came too - though Hermione took no offense. Judging by the way his shoulders trembled slightly, he was pleased - not the way Ron had been. Snape didn't act like he was doing her a favor (although he was), or like it was all about him. He seemed more pleased about the fact she had learned something.

They said nothing for what felt like a small eternity, and then Snape was summoning their clothes and she was being handed her knickers and skirt. He dressed as if she wasn't there, tugging up his trousers and then shrugging on his shirt in a way that said he had done the same thing many times before. She wanted to be offended at the standoffish behaviour, but knew it had nothing to do with her. It was just how he was, and she would respect that.

That didn't mean she wouldn't be annoyed by it, however. Slowly, she peeled herself off the desk with a grimace and stepped into her knickers, fumbling for her wand and casting a light cleansing charm to wash away the sweat and - fluids, from her body.

He could tell she was bothered by him and he frowned slightly as he watched her. Ordinarily he would have picked up his own wand and performed the cleansing charm himself - but, ordinarily he was with Narcissa. And, ordinarily, he was hardly as removed as he was now.

It had been years since he had done anything with anyone besides her, but old practices die hard. And, he told himself, this was the better way to go about things. He _had _at least summoned her clothes for her; there was a time when he wouldn't have even done that.

He didn't put his robes back on, settling for just his white oxford, and looked to his desk. The cleansing charm hadn't hit it, so he pointed his wand to the surface and watched the mess there disappear before looking back to the witch.

"You have a, erm..." He stepped closer to her and touched her neck lightly. "I got a little too rough. Would you like me to take care of it?"

Hermione startled somewhat, hand flying to her neck. She winced as her fingers brushed a tender spot, but she didn't feel any blood and her concern ebbed away. "Does it look bad?" she asked hesitantly.

He raised an eyebrow, studying her face for a moment before saying, "...no, not particularly. Of course, the question you should be asking is 'does it look like I just had kinky sex?' Then, yes. It's quite the vicious love-bite, Miss Granger."

"Hermione," she corrected automatically, and blushed when she realised what he had said. A vicious love-bite? She could only picture the meager hickeys Ron had liked to gob all over her neck, but knew without looking that whatever ailed her skin was anything but.

"Well?" he clipped after a moment of silence. "Do you want me to heal it or not?"

"No, thank you," she stuttered out automatically. She wanted to slap herself, especially when he shot her a dry look, but refused to take it back. Besides, if she covered it with a simple Notice-Me-Not and pretended it was gone, she could look at it for the next few days and know that she had acted for herself after all…

That day was a quieter one than usual. Hardly anyone had needed anything from him, as none of the potions for the day needed any complex directions or any of the ingredients he kept under lock and key in a small room adjacent to his office. Times like this were rare, but he loved them.

Hermione had spent the majority of the morning, as well as her lunch, in the Ministry's private library. She definitely needed to use it, as he didn't have all the books she needed in his possession, but a part of him wondered if she were doing it to avoid him.

He heard heels clicking toward him a couple hours after lunch and paused in his writing. It didn't sound like Narcissa. "Hermione?"

Three years after her graduation, and he only just now called her by her first name. "Professor," she said, followed by the sound of the door closing.

He glanced up, moving his hand so his quill hovered over his inkpot and wouldn't drip ink all over his page. _She looks different_, he thought vaguely. A sense of deja vu washed over him and he straightened somewhat, narrowing his eyes.

"...is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing!" she denied immediately, frowning before her expression smoothed out. "I...wanted to ask you something."

Oh, this could be interesting. He raised an eyebrow, dropping his quill and sitting back; crossing his arms. "Yes?" he asked somewhat impatiently.

"Are you busy?" she hedged, clasping her hands in front of herself. "I could always come back-"

"Spit it out, silly child!" Snape barked, vaguely realising this really was too familiar…

"Do you think you could, perhaps, well...would you, perhaps, do what you did yesterday again today?"

He decided to play stupid. "You are quite familiar with my schedule, and thus know I do many of the same things every day. So what exactly do you mean?"

She stared at the desk pointedly, her cheeks beginning to redden. "Put me on your desk and..._you know_."

"I'm surprised you want to."

"Why-" She cut herself off for a moment. "Who wouldn't? I don't like begging, but I will. Just once more. _Please._"

Snape stared at her quietly, thoughts racing. He certainly didn't have any qualms about having a repeat, but he also didn't want to start some kind of fucking-cycle either. Narcissa had promised the divorce would be finalised soon and Lucius had also confirmed it, and then there was the possibility of having Hermione become attached…

"...well?" Hermione said, frowning to hide her embarrassment. She didn't think he would have immediately jumped on the chance to fuck her again, but the calculating gaze was starting to chafe her confidence.

"Hermione," he said slowly, as if testing out her name, "I realise this might sound..._offensive_, but do you not have someone else you would rather get intimate with?"

If she had attempted to answer right away, she would have stuttered. Had she done something wrong yesterday? She had thought she was fine; he had given her no indication otherwise. "I...might. But he's rarely here and-"

"-I am." He tapped his arm steadily for a moment.

"Well...yes." Her voice was becoming softer every time she spoke.

"I hardly intend to be your go-to every time you find yourself in need."

Hermione gaped at him wordlessly for a moment before gathering herself. Well...she hadn't been expecting _that_. She straightened and smoothed out her expression. _Don't be offended_, she told herself. _He's just being honest, as usual. _

"I don't expect you to," Hermione said. "I...I just thought that maybe you wouldn't be against doing it again…"

"I didn't necessarily say that I was opposed to the idea." He looked at the witch evenly, surveying her slightly. _What have I gotten myself into? _he thought with a shake of his head. "I need to get these letters out. Can you give me an hour?"

"Yes, of course," she said weakly, unsure of what to say or do. Was she supposed to go or…?

"You may continue with your own work," Snape said, raising an eyebrow when she didn't move from her spot.

Hermione nodded, almost to herself, and automatically went to sit at her desk. Silence descended upon them, though it was notably tenser than usual. In fact, it hadn't been so uncomfortable since the beginning of their professional relationship, though this time the air was crackling with anticipation and not uncertainty.

The time passed slowly, or it seemed that way to Hermione anyway. She kept glancing up and across the room, rubbing her thighs together in anticipation for what was to come. Eventually - _finally _- the hour passed and then Snape was putting aside his work and shooting her an expectant look.

She felt her stomach flutter with nerves again suddenly. Earlier it had seemed a lot less awkward, since he didn't know what she wanted. Now, well...Clearing her throat, she stood and turned to ward the door as she had done yesterday.

"I'll get it." His movements were almost lazy, but every bit as smooth as usual as he sealed the door. He added a few more silencing charms than Hermione had, thinking it was better to be safe than sorry.

Just as he finished, a tawny brown owl pecked at the door. He rolled his eyes but allowed it in, took the envelope it held, and sent it out again. It was one of Lucius's blasted owls, but the handwriting was most definitely _not _the wizard's. Scowling slightly, Snape warded the door again and opened the envelope to pull a short letter out.

"Sir?" Hermione sounded concerned.

"Hm?" And he sounded distracted.

"Is something wrong?" He tossed the envelope in her direction. She caught it and looked at the neat script. It wasn't a man's handwriting, which ruled out her thought that Draco may have written to his godfather. "Narcissa?"

He nodded but didn't speak, reading the letter.

"_Severus,_

_The papers were delivered to me this morning, and I've just checked in with Lucius. He received his as well. It's official! The divorce is final, thank Merlin. Looking forward to our reunion - and I think it's safe to assume you are too. I've missed you._

_~ Cissa._"

He felt Hermione staring at him again and shifted. His trousers felt too tight, and he knew she noticed. To his surprise, there was a small smile on her face.

"You must really enjoy being _involved _with her." She had unbuttoned her shirt enough to show the top of her breasts. "How long has it been since you two...?"

"I hardly think that is any of your business." He was snippy, and then relented. "A year."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, fighting not to falter. Now she was curious…

"That's a long time," she said, looking him up and down with what she hoped was a sultry shade to her eyes. Stepping forward, slowly unbuttoning her shirt the rest of the way, she said in a slightly-mocking purr: "Do you want to talk about it?"

His lips twitched, and Hermione knew he appreciated her little show for what it was. She relaxed slightly, her little smirk growing as her confidence bloomed. Acting in such a ridiculous way, imitating the 'escorts' she had read about in her many romance novels, was - fun. Very fun, indeed.

He sighed mock-seriously, leaning back against his desk and balancing himself on his hands. "Narcissa is an honourable woman," he said, watching her intently from the corner of his eye. This was important to get across, if his suspicions about Hermione's - _interests _- were right. "As a gift to Lucius - a thank you, you could say, for their pleasant if not happy marriage - she decided to remain faithful until the divorce was official."

Hermione was surprised, though she hid it well - she had learned such techniques from yours-truly, as it was. She had always suspected Lucius and Narcissa were what everyone claimed them to be - married for blood and money - but it was different when it was actually confirmed. Then again, it shouldn't have been a surprise at all when she knew Snape and Narcissa were having an affair.

In the muggle world, divorces seemed to be so much messier - there were tons of legal fees, nasty words, and a long list of other problems involved. Most couples were bitter and avoided each other if possible, and when they did see each other, they said whatever they could to hurt the other. That didn't seem to be the case in the wizarding world - unless one counted she and Ron. She hardly heard of any divorces, come to think of it...The Wizengamot didn't grant many. Was it because most couples were happier? Or because most of them just didn't want to deal with the hassle?

"I just don't understand. What was the point in getting the divorce, then?" She didn't realize she has spoken, at first. His arched brow gave her a clue. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so...nosy."

He shook his head. "No, don't apologize. They weren't happy, and with Draco grown..." He shrugged, taking one hand off the desk to trail a finger from her shoulder downward. "She may show up here."

Hermione's mind screeched to a halt. ""What?! Why didn't you-?!" she hissed, clutching both sides of her shirt shut as she stumbled backwards…

...right into someone.

"Yes Severus, why _didn't _you?"

"Mrs Malfoy!" Hermione squeaked in horror, yanking herself around and staring up at the woman with wide eyes. She realised dimly that Snape must have seen her coming, but when she snapped her head to the side to gape at him, he had a vaguely surprised expression on his face.

Narcissa glanced at her, chin tilted in a distinctively pureblood way before her eyes flickered to meet Snape's surreptitiously. She looked as neat and well, _Malfoy_, as always, though her hair was loose around her shoulders and her jewellery was sparse - wedding-ring gone.

Hermione swallowed thickly, feeling a bit like when she had faced Bellatrix. But also..._different_. Bellatrix had terrified her, but Narcissa sent a different kind of shiver down her spine…

"Mrs. Weasley." Her tone was chilly, but not nearly as cold as it had once been in the past. Her eyes flickered again to Snape and Hermione wondered what was going on between the two of them. They were a pair that didn't necessarily need words - they could speak in other ways.

"It's Granger now, actually." Her voice was still not back to normal. "I, um, hear you're actually a Black again."

"And I see you're enjoying the benefits of your recent divorce."

Suddenly, Hermione felt bold. "I understand you did so while you were still married."

Narcissa gave her a long, slow look - it was much like what a large cat might grace their prey with; it was a look full of dry humour and indulgence. "My dear, marriage is what you make of it. My marriage was one of mutual understanding and friendship - Lucius bedded whoever he pleased and I did the same."

Hermione bristled at the blatant patronisation, though her curiosity and wariness soon won over. She grabbed her wand and quickly buttoned up her shirt, not even glancing Snape's way. She didn't want to see how he was taking this all, and god forbid she see humour in his gaze. She didn't think she could handle any more humiliation - that moment of horror she felt when learning Narcissa would most likely be coming over was bad enough, the fact that she was literally caught with her pants down was a whole other kettle of fish.

She had just made it to the door when a slender, perfectly manicured hand snatched her wrist up. Her hand was warm, not cool like one would expect the creamy skin to be, but Hermione shuddered anyway.

"And where are you going?" Narcissa quipped, squeezing her wrist lightly in her grip. "I only just got here."

"I apologize," Hermione ground out, glaring holes into the door. She refused to look up, chest tightening painfully. "I was obviously misinformed and now I would like to leave. Please let go of my arm."

Narcissa's hand dropped to her side, and Hermione put her hand to the knob. She twisted it but couldn't get it to open; the more she tried, the less the knob twisted. Frustrated, she put her head against the wood and stayed there for what had to have been at least two or three minutes but that felt like ten. At one point she heard heels, and then silence. And then... _Seriously? _Gritting her teeth, on the verge of tears, she turned to face the couple.

Narcissa's shirt was already gone and as Hermione looked on, her hand slid between Snape and his trousers. He made a soft noise and the younger witch watched the wizard lean into the blonde's touch. That and the way they kissed made all doubt Hermione had ever had about Snape loving someone disappear. It was hard to deny something when it was right in front of you.

And it also made Hermione wish that she were the one he was touching. _Or that both of them touch. _The thought made her eyes widen - she would never consider that. Would she? And would it matter? They both seemed oblivious to her, she noted as Snape began kissing a trail down Narcissa's front. _He's making me watch. He locked the door, that bastard. _

She wanted to be angry, wanted to lash out and stand up for herself, but she quickly faltered as she watched them. They were...beautiful together.

Narcissa was a gorgeous woman; all lean limbs and aristocratic features and _oh my god those breasts_, and though Snape wasn't handsome in the most traditional sense, he was also quite the sight. They looked good together - _great _- and Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away.

Long piano fingers pushed aside the thin straps of Narcissa's camisole and then it was suddenly gone too, tossed aside without a second thought to reveal a plunge-styled bustier that was also removed rather quickly. Hermione followed it with her impossibly wide eyes, watching the still pile of black lace for a moment before dragging her gaze back to the show before her.

Snape's hands smoothed over Narcissa's back and onto the curve of her arse, dipping inside her skirt before deftly unzipping it or unbuttoning the belt - Hermione couldn't see - and dragging it down as well, revealing matching french-cut knickers that Hermione found embarrassing to look at, never mind _wear_.

But Narcissa didn't look embarrassed at all - no, she _knew _she looked absolutely fantastic and wasn't afraid to flaunt it either. She pressed back into Snape's hands, arching her back so her already-perfect arse was even more defined. She stepped out of her skirt and swept it to the side, dressed now in only her strappy stilettos and half of her lingerie set.

Hermione realised dimly that they were both staring at her, Snape with his usual cocked brow and infuriating smugness and Narcissa with a little smirk that made her heart stutter.

She cast her eyes to the ground quickly, hoping they would ignore her, and when she looked back up after a long moment she was relieved to see that it had worked.

Most of Snape's clothes were gone, tossed onto the floor somewhere close to Narcissa's. Only his shirt was left, and his underpants - though did those really count, when they were being peeled off as she watched?

He closed his eyes as Narcissa's deft hands ran over his hips and then he was slipping the rest of her lingerie down. She stepped out of it fluidly and toed out of her stilettos. Snape stayed against the desk, occupying the spot that had been Hermione's yesterday, and it was clear he was letting his witch lead - for now, anyway.

They kissed again, and Hermione found herself watching them even more closely. The wizard was harsh, as he had been with her, but he was also gentle, and the witch was the same. Briefly, Hermione wondered if it were just a Slytherin thing. But, no...that couldn't be. She had seen Lucius kiss his then-wife on a few occasions, and it had never been anything like this.

Hermione was willing to bet that Snape had taught Narcissa, and perhaps vice-versa. He was certainly capable, and so was she. The younger witch felt the same heat in her core as from yesterday flare up, and as she watched Narcissa roll her hips against Snape, she felt something else. It was a dull ache of sorts, an ache that was only going to be satisfied by one thing - or, depending on how one wanted to state it, by one man.

The Gryffindor blushed as she realized her hand was down her own skirt and she was being stared at again. Neither of their expressions had changed, but they looked from her to one another again and as Narcissa took Snape's...assets in her hand, Hermione saw both of them nod.

Narcissa's hand was moving up and down as she threw Hermione a broad smile. She began to kneel and then, looking over her shoulder, simply said, "Accio."

Snape's hips jerked as Narcissa's mouth closed over him, and Hermione swallowed thickly as her legs began taking her to them.

She considered casting a counter-curse and somehow making a run for it - she _did _have her wand - but...she didn't want to. She _wanted _to stay and see where this went.

Even if Snape was being a bastard and taking away her choice of leaving.

About a foot away the spell faltered and then Snape was reaching out for her, dragging her onto the table beside him knotting a hand in her hair. She ignored the somewhat rough treatment, too distracted by the sight of Narcissa and her busy mouth to complain.

Hermione was _so _glad she wasn't married anymore.

After a few moments of letting Hermione watch, Snape put a hand below her chin and turned her face toward him. She met his kiss readily, almost hungrily. Her eyes closed - not necessarily something she was planning. She felt a hand cupping her breast through her shirt, but the hand was smaller than Snape's and the fingers not as broad. When she opened her eyes and looked, her breath caught in her throat and she felt Snape pull away from the kiss.

Narcissa was smirking as she straightened up. "Your turn."

Hermione didn't understand at first, but then it dawned on her and she swallowed thickly. She had never really..._done that_. Ron had whined and ranted until she finally gave up and did it, but he had made her feel absolutely horrible in the process and she had refused every other time he tried to guilt her into it. And now, horribly inexperienced and according to Ron "just plain terrible" at it, they expected her to do it?

"I-I don't t-think," Hermione stuttered out, having to stop and wet her lips, "I...no…"

Narcissa paused in petting and caressing Snape's chest, and fixed her with a heavy gaze. "You've never done it before?" She said in a vaguely surprised tone. "Are you not just...shy? Brave little Gryffindor like you, getting into everything and anything - I find it hard to believe that you would be inexperienced."

"I-I've done it _once_," she said defensively, cheeks flaming red in shame. _And I hoped never again…_

"I don't like it," she continued, suddenly wanting to leave again. _This is humiliating; they're looking at me as if I'm the one in the wrong…_

Snape scoffed then, breaking her from her thoughts. "With Weasley? He wasn't exactly encouraging about anything else, I doubt he would have made a good subject to test your skills upon."

"I don't imagine he would be," Narcissa agreed with a slight sneer. She reached up and to Hermione's surprise, brushed a lock of her hair from her face; leaning in until her lips brushed her reddened cheek. "Won't you give it a go?" she practically purred, sending shivers down Hermione's spine. "If you still dislike it, we'll just have to compensate you for your troubles, no?"

"And you won't laugh?"

Snape almost grinned. "We'll just hex you into next week."

Narcissa scoffed, turning to nuzzle at the wizard's neck. How was it possible for her to be so beautiful? "He's joking."

Hermione blushed deeply again and then eased herself down to Narcissa's prior position. _Prove that Ron is wrong about this. About me. _

She was afraid that Snape would act like Ron had, that he would berate her and was going to shove her away, tell her she was useless. But he didn't, he just looked down at her in between kissing Narcissa and the way his hips came forward made her confidence bloom.

Hermione closed her eyes, reaching up to pump whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth. It wasn't quite as pleasurable for her as Narcissa had made it look, but it wasn't nearly as bad as her first try all those years ago. For one she wasn't being choked and "face-fucked" as Ron had so crudely put it, though Snape seemed impossibly wide and long when she was trying to fit it in without accidentally biting him.

She wasn't sure how long she was kneeling, but it seemed like forever before she felt a hand ghost her shoulder. Her eyes flew open but she kept moving, looking up at Narcissa curiously. The older witch was about to say something but Hermione didn't catch what; suddenly she felt like she was about to choke, and she knew it wasn't because she had taken in more than she could handle.

"Swallow, just swallow." Narcissa's voice was soft in her ear, her hand on Hermione's back. She did as she was told and then slowly slid back from the wizard. Narcissa drew her up to her feet, smiling smugly. "I'll take it you liked it, then."

Hermione wiped her mouth shakily, leaning into Narcissa's side - uncaring of her nudity at that moment. She felt a bit ill, but soon forgot about the queasy knotting in her stomach upon seeing Snape's post-orgasmic expression. It certainly was a sight to behold, and she couldn't remember if he had had the same relaxed _seductive _expression last time.

"I'm not sure...but it looks like he did," Hermione said, smiling weakly. Then worriedly, "Was it...okay?"

In hindsight, it probably wasn't the sexiest thing to say in that moment, but she was anxious to know her score, per se. And "compensation" didn't sound so bad, either…

Narcissa smiled at her, her eyes dancing with amusement. She remembered her first few months of being married - she'd acted much like Hermione was right now. If the Gryffindor had gone for anyone but the Weasel, Narcissa had no doubt that she would be much more confident. _Then again, I lost some of my confidence when I first started with Severus... _

The wizard could certainly be intimidating, among other things, but there was no doubt that he was more easily read by Narcissa than nearly anyone else. She looked over at him and let her eyes roam over him as if she were a lioness judging her prey. "I would say so. You'd know if it wasn't."

"Yes," Hermione mused, cheeks flaming red when she finally realised their position. She tried to pull away, but Narcissa reacted quicker and spun her around so they were - _chest _to chest.

Her eyes flew wide, but then slender hands were curling into her hair and her head tilted backwards, forcing her back to arch and press even further against the older witch. Narcissa stared down at her with clear blue eyes, walking her backwards until her thighs hit the desk - and other things.

"There's no need to be embarrassed," Narcissa cooed. "We're both women, aren't we?"

Cool lips brushed over her cheekbone and Hermione whimpered softly as deft hands crept up her sides to cup her breasts. Snape seemed content to let them continue as Narcissa lead her, somehow unbuttoning her shirt and teasing her through her bra.

Hermione was about to open her mouth to protest - she didn't know if she wanted this - but then Narcissa was kissing her - actually _kissing _her - and she was left speechless.

She kissed differently than the wizard - less harsh but still very much in control and she did a few things that Snape hadn't. Her tongue slipped into Hermione's mouth with such ease that the younger witch hardly realized it at first. A moment later her eyes widened. _Oh that feels...good. _

Hermione raised her hands, though she was unsure of what to do with them. She wanted to touch and _feel_, but she had never done such things - or even thought about it - with a woman. Was she supposed to just follow her instincts and go with what she liked? Or was there-

She flinched but didn't part from Narcissa, relaxing immediately when she realised it was just Snape. He had abandoned her body and had grabbed her hovering hands, gently guiding them forwards and pressing them flat against Narcissa's ribs.

She focused back on the kiss, letting him lead her - she figured he would know what she liked, anyway. Narcissa didn't seem to mind the soft petting; in fact she moaned softly and pressed in farther, forcing her to drop her hands and lean back into Snape.

He chuckled softly, amused at Hermione's reaction, and put his chin atop her shoulder to look at Narcissa. She had closed her eyes a moment ago but opened them slightly now, and he could almost swear she was wondering why they hadn't done this sooner.

She pulled back to let Hermione catch her breath and watched Snape. He nipped at a spot on Hermione's neck that must have been tender but moved past it fast enough that he couldn't be sure, and slowly he began working his way down Hermione's spine. It was her turn to moan, then, as her hands shot up to cover Snape's.

Narcissa looked very pleased with herself. She dropped her hands from their hold in curly brown hair and slipped them down clothed shoulders, nudging off the unbuttoned shirt and sliding her palms over firm breasts.

Hermione stiffened somewhat, but said nothing and stared up at her with half-mast eyes. They weren't quite pleading, but the message was clear: _Don't let me down._

Her smile softened somewhat and Narcissa leaned in for another quick kiss before her expression turned notably business-like. "Severus?" she asked softly.

He met her look evenly, nodding. 'It's up to her,' he mouthed before turning back to kissing and nipping at Hermione's earlobe. He let Narcissa take care of pulling down the rest of Hermione's clothes as she spoke.

"We were thinking that, perhaps, you would like to join us in celebrating the official termination of my marriage? If you're not busy, of course. We wouldn't want you to take time out of your schedule to accommodate us."

Hermione looked confused. "I thought I was already doing that..."

The other witch laughed slightly. "In a way, yes. But not completely."

"Oh. Well-" she broke off as Snape's hands slid down her hips and then settled on her thighs. "-I daresay my boss doesn't have anything else on my list of tasks for the day."

"Brilliant." Narcissa looked a bit _too _happy. "Tell me, Hermione, have you ever been with two people at once before? I'm assuming not, but I'd like to hear what you have to say."

"In a threesome?" she asked hesitantly, not too sure where this was going. "No. Ron wanted too, at one point, but I...well, it frankly disgusted me. He had this whole fantasy of me and another woman..."

Narcissa tilted her head to the side, running her hands lightly up and down the younger witch's arms. "And what about now? Does it still 'disgust' you?"

Hermione pursed her lips, averting her eyes embarrassedly. "Of course not…You are a beautiful woman..."

"Oh?" Narcissa whispered, gently walking her hands from slim arms onto delicate collarbones.

"Don't torture her, Cissa...She's having a hard enough time as it is." Snape's tone was lower than usual again, and Hermione was glad he had spoken. At the same time, she wished he would have stayed quiet.

She huffed slightly. "I can take care of myself plenty well, thank you." Looking back to Narcissa, leaning into her touch, she blinked. "I don't quite know what you're wanting to do...but I think I want to do it. So, yes."

Narcissa smirked softly and nuzzled her cheek before bypassing her altogether and grabbing Snape by the hair for a rough, passionate kiss. Hermione was sandwiched between them, acutely aware of every movement and brush of skin that happened. Wandering hands from both of her older partners explored her body, unclasping her bra and fondling her chest.

Narcissa pressed right up against her, legs tangling and breasts flush. A thigh wedged itself between hers and Hermione let out a surprised moan as she was rubbed through her panties.

"What are you do- ah." Snape smirked as he caught sight of Narcissa's hand and he stilled for a few moments to let her do what she wished. Hermione didn't seem to know what direction to go, shifting from leaning forward to pressing back - until she realized that pressing back meant she couldn't do anything else.

He could tell when Narcissa had pulled Hermione's panties down, as she was shaking uncertainly. He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, and then nudged her to get her to move.

Meekly, she slid from between the pair and watched Narcissa. Long blonde hair slid over her shoulders as she leaned forward to whisper something into Snape's ear, and then as he nibbled at her neck, her eyes closed. Her smile was one that spoke of relaxation and familiarity.

And then suddenly, the tranquil moment was over. Narcissa eased herself over the wizard and then beckoned to Hermione. "What are you waiting for?"

Her eyes darted to Snape, who was clearly having a hard time staying still - his grip on the desk was probably going to break it. He nodded to her and she inched closer uncertainly, feeling a sense of deja vu when she was tugged onto the desk beside them.

It was incredibly uncomfortable - her bum probably had friction burns and the wetness between her thighs was horribly embarrassing, not to mention the fact that_ Snape and Narcissa were having sex right next her_ - but also surprisingly erotic. She could do without the squidgy noises and her face was so hot it could probably fry an egg, but the throbbing in her core and her shortening breath disproved her embarrassment.

Their rhythm was hard and fast, and Hermione had this niggling feeling that there would be many orgasms to come - something that made her heart flutter and thighs clench together for some kind of friction. She had heard all about her friends' escapades in sex, but she had never imagined it to be so..._exciting_.

Narcissa was reaching for her then, leaning her head on Snape's shoulder and wrapping her hand around her jaw to lead her forward for a kiss. It was sloppy, but enjoyable and she eagerly leaned closer for more, automatically grasping for something to balance herself with, which just so happened to be Narcissa's thigh. She had the immediate thought to _let go_, but then she decided to be brave and go in for what she wanted.

She caressed the firm flesh, groping for leverage after a particularly hard thrust. Narcissa gasped into her mouth and she grabbed her hip, other hand worming down to relieve herself some.

Hermione had wondered how Narcissa would react to that, if she would even notice - and to her pleasant surprise, she had. The blonde nudged her hand out of the way and took it's place. She was surprisingly steady, and her fingers deft; Hermione found herself moaning softly.

The other couple grew more intense in their rhythm, but in turn, Narcissa grew more intense with Hermione. The younger witch found herself reaching her first orgasm of the afternoon quicker than she would have liked, and the craving for _more _surprised her.

Still holding Narcissa's hip, she drew her index finger down the length of Snape's arm, then slid her free hand around him to his back. He arched slightly, sucking in his breath.

For the first time in a long time, Hermione felt bold. Not the fake bold, where she had to coach herself into it, but the genuine type. The type that made her feel like anything was possible.

"I want to try something," she said, pulling away from Narcissa and licking her lips. _You would think just kissing would get boring after a while, but she thought in that moment she could go on kissing her forever…_

Narcissa looked mildly surprised, but also pleased. Snape grunted irritably but slowed down and panted softly, turning his head to glance at her from the corner of his eye.

She wanted to squirm under their undivided attention, but remained as she was. "Could you lie down?" she asked Snape somewhat awkwardly.

They seemed confused for a moment, but then realisation dawned and Snape nodded, grabbing Narcissa's hips so she wouldn't tumble to the floor as he slid down the desk and lay across the width of it - thankfully it was wide enough that it wasn't a completely uncomfortable position.

Narcissa balanced herself over him again, and gestured for Hermione to move. She did so hesitantly, giving Snape enough time to protest, but he never did. She shifted awkwardly, eventually settling herself so she was hovering over his upper torso, knees on either side of his chest.

A little too late she realised what a revealing position it was to be in, but then Narcissa was kissing her again and the heated pleasure at her core quickly distracted her.

Snape waited a moment, letting Narcissa take her mouth before he moved his own. Hermione jerked at first, as if she wanted to get away, but she forced herself to stay. Narcissa moved, setting a pace for them and making it hard to concentrate.

Hermione hardly seemed to mind but didn't have to wait long before he remembered that he had a task, and she parted from Narcissa, though not far.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't..." Hermione paused, fingers flexing as Snape hit a certain spot. "He never did..._this_."

Narcissa pursed her lips, searching her eyes for a short second before smiling in a distinctively predatory way. "No, I can't imagine he would have. Severus is _very _good at what he does."

With the last drawled syllable came an even greater pleasure and Hermione nearly buckled with the sudden wave of ecstasy that overcame her body. Narcissa, who hadn't stopped moving even while talking to her, pulled her back into their kiss - even more enthusiastically than before, if that were even possible!

Their tongues met and their lips suckled, both shuddering and twitching as they were pleasured. The pace intensified, the sharp slapping of skin and panted moans filling the room. Hermione grasped blindly for any kind of hold on Narcissa, groping her breasts and digging her nails into gorgeous hips.

Narcissa balanced herself on one arm and grabbed one of her wandering hands, bringing it down to the apex of her thighs. Hermione took over upon realising what was being asked for, somewhat clumsily helping to bring the older witch to orgasm.

Snape came first, arching like a bow under them and stiffening as he rode out his orgasm with Hermione not far behind. She moaned low in her throat, only half of the sound actually making itself heard. She clamped her thighs together - as much as she could, in that position - but continued her jerky movements to Narcissa's clit.

She announced her climax with a stuttering sigh, head rolling back so her neck was completely bared and for the taking. Hermione resisted the temptation and shakily climbed over Snape, sitting on the edge of the desk and leaning heavily into Narcissa's side.

The older witch smiled and stroked her shoulder, then eased her way off of Snape and back to the floor. She looked between the two, slightly amused. "I told you he's talented."

Hermione laughed nervously. "You are too. And combined you're even better."

Snape picked up his wand as the two spoke, casting cleansing charms and beginning to dress. Hermione watched him. "Are you always like this?"

He shrugged. "I suppose it depends on what you mean."

"So...standoffish. Distanced."

"No."

He didn't continue - that was all he said. Confused, Hermione looked back to Narcissa who gave her an exasperated smile, mouthing 'he's a bit shy'.

Hermione pressed her lips together to keep from letting out a startled laugh, though it was apparently a useless effort if the stormy look Snape threw them was anything to go by. She smiled, looking away. She suddenly realised she was still undressed and blushed, though she couldn't find it within herself to be too embarrassed after what they had done.

Narcissa gave her an approving look, as if she had intercepted her thoughts. She didn't seem inclined to get dressed anytime soon either, sitting with her legs crossed as if she were about to be served tea and biscuits. Snape gathered their clothes and set them out, though said nothing nor seemed to imply he wanted them to cover up.

Still, Hermione only lasted another few minutes before she gave in and started sorting out her clothes. She stepped into her knickers and pulled up her skirt, her bra following. Narcissa gestured for her to turn around, and did up the clasps for her as if they had done it many times before. Smiling bemusedly, Hermione shrugged into her shirt and idly buttoned it up.

She had always been wary of casual sex, especially the image others portrayed it to be like when you were supposed to just get dressed and leave, but while this felt - _casual _- she couldn't help but feel fulfilled in some way too. She doubted what had happened would lead to something serious or even a repeat, but she couldn't imagine walking out of there and going back to her non-relationship with Narcissa or her merely professional one with Snape.

Looking up at them and following one of her earlier thoughts, she smiled.

Yes, she was glad she wasn't married anymore.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>an;**_

This piece was written in collaboration with my good friend, Rayniekinnz - I suggest you look up her profile. We write in the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition together, and the idea for this fic was inspired by our other good friend and teammate, firefly81. FF, this one's for you!


End file.
